Conventionally, as such a vending machine, there has been known a vending machine that includes a plurality of commodity columns arranged at least in a vertical direction of a vending machine body; a commodity receptacle capable of receiving the commodity from a commodity column; and a moving mechanism that moves the commodity receptacle in the vertical direction by a motor, wherein the moving mechanism moves the commodity receptacle to any commodity column, the commodity receptacle receives the commodity from the commodity column, the moving mechanism moves the commodity receptacle having received the commodity to a commodity take-out port, and the commodity is delivered to the commodity take-out port from the commodity receptacle (for example, see Patent document 1).
Note that in the above-described vending machine, for example, when the commodity receptacle is to receive the commodity from the commodity column, if the commodity is received by the commodity receptacle in an incomplete state or the commodity is not received by the commodity receptacle and falls; and such an abnormal condition is detected, the power supply to the motor of the moving mechanism is stopped to suspend the vending operation.